


Life of Feanor (and other Elves)

by CrystalNavy



Series: Life in Arda: Crack Edition [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Just like it says on the tin. Crack with some plot here and there.
Series: Life in Arda: Crack Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674595
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Life of Feanor (and other Elves)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feanor finds a formidable nemesis.

Feanor stared at his current nemesis.

The nemesis stared back at him.

Feanor scowled. 

The nemesis didn't say or do anything.

Feanor extended his chubby hands to grab nemesis and teach them a lesson.

The nemesis didn't react at all.

Feanor was furious. How dare the nemesis taunt him in this manner, treating him as if he were powerless?

He'll show how powerful he was, then even the nemesis would be unable to mock him.

The door opened, and Finwe, the High King of the Noldor and Feanor's father, stepped in.

His eyes darted between Feanor and an unopened jar of jam on the high shelf.

He smiled.

"My, this looks like a job for the High King." he noted

He reached out and took the jar, ignoring Feanor's pouting look. He opened the jar with ease and handed it over to his son.

"It's my nemesis." Feanor announced, glaring at the jar "That'll teach you to tempt me with the promise of sweet treats, nemesis!"

Finwe's mouth tugged upwards.


End file.
